


Best Laid Plans

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Lindsey have a nice, proper dinner together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

After a long day at work, Percy flooed from the Ministry to Diagon Alley. He barely noticed the stores or the people on the streets as he headed straight for the bookstore. The moment Percy was about to dig his pocket watch out, the door opened and Lindsey appeared. “Right on time,” Percy remarked.

“That’s what you love about me. I always come when I say I’m going to,” Lindsey replied, sweeping Percy up in a hug. The man’s blond hair whipped about in the breeze, soft against Percy’s cheek. They didn’t kiss, because Percy didn’t like public displays of affection. They didn’t need the whole street knowing they were dating. But they did hold hands under the table when they got to the restaurant where they had dinner reservations. And there was something exciting about feeling skin against skin, thumbs stroking, fingers tickling, pulse racing.

“How was work today?” they both asked at precisely the same time. 

“You first,” Percy said, genuinely meaning it. He sat back, listening to all the details about the new shipment of books they’d gotten in, the fact that Lindsey finished the record-keeping project he’d been working on for weeks, and how he’d put together the concept for the front window display and executed it quite brilliantly. Percy asked questions, prompted for more information, and was tempted to find a way to get Lindsey to keep talking all through the meal so that he could continue to take in the man’s lovely, soothing voice. 

As the food arrived at their table, the thread of conversation ended sooner than Percy would have liked. “Enough about my day. Tell me about yours.” Lindsey stabbed his salad with a fork and gestured for Percy to tell all. “Did you find out more about those international portkey regulations?”

That was all it took for Percy to start unloading every single detail of his workday from the nonstandard robes one of his coworkers dared to wear to work that morning to the new policies on keeping rabbits in hats and the best ways to remove them. 

When it came time for desert, they ordered the most chocolaty thing on the menu and shared one spoon with which to eat it. Percy scooped up a bite, guiding it to Lindsey’s lips. Then he handed it over and Lindsey gave him a spoonful. It was beautiful, watching Lindsey enjoy the decadence, savoring each individual bite. “Delicious,” Lindsey said, scraping chocolate sauce off the plate so that he could give Percy the last little bit. “Like you.”

Percy blushed but beamed and got up to retrieve their coats and scarves from the coat check girl. It had grown chilly once the sun set, but they’d both sensibly brought the proper apparel. And Percy liked the feeling of looping his arm around Lindsey’s and walking close with the layers of cloak and gloves between them. 

“I suppose we should call it a night,” Percy said, pausing beneath a streetlamp. “Unless you had hoped to come back to mine.”

“Oh,” Lindsey shook his head sadly. “I’ve got an early shift tomorrow morning, I’m afraid.”

“Of course.” How nice it was to be with someone so sensible, who understood about these things. All the other men Percy had dated had not been of that sort. They either wanted sex all the time or they did things so sporadically it threw off Percy’s plans. Some of them had even owled in late to work because they hadn’t properly estimated how long morning sexual relations would take. Others wanted spontaneous sex the drop of a hat so that neither of them were prepared. Good sex wasn’t worth doing unless you did it right. “How about we finish this tomorrow afternoon? A light afternoon snack at my place, perhaps?”

“Wonderful. I’ll make a quick stop at home so that I may bring my toy box. There are a few things in it we haven’t yet tried out together.” He lowered his voice considerably, stepping close so that only Percy could hear. “I have these weights on a chain of nipple clamps that give the perfect amount of tug. They’ll feel amazingly good when you’re wriggling and desperate with that fancy vibrating cock ring of yours.”

Percy’s whole body hummed delightedly. He gave Lindsey an approving nod. “Sounds like a perfect way to spend a Saturday afternoon. Should I plan on you staying for dinner? You are naturally invited.”

“Oh, thank you. I should think so. I plan on bringing you right up to the point of orgasm at least two dozen times before I finally allow you to come; I would like that to take all afternoon if possible. Plus, there’s a bottle of full-bodied Chardonnay I’ve been saving that would go nicely with that swordfish I know you’ve got in your fridge.” 

“I look forward to it.” Percy took his hand and kissed the back through the glove. “Until tomorrow?”

Lindsey nodded. “Goodnight, Perce.” He pulled his hat on and then apparated home.


End file.
